Just Fun
by shxttxr
Summary: When Punk finds out AJ's long kept secret, he decides to help her, insisting it's 'just fun'. [ CM Punk / AJ Lee ]


_A/N; I know. Kaitlyn isn't part of WWE anymore, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend she is!_

**Sort of Requested by ****_DatFanFic_**

AJ stood silently outside Punk's hotel room. She glanced down the hall, checking to see if any paparazzi had followed her up. She wasn't taking any chances. The whole point of the night was to relax and have fun before they started touring again in the next few days, she didn't want to have to answer to the press. Being stood outside Punk's room with one single lamp lighting the otherwise empty white hall was suspicious enough, but if they saw the note she was clutching in her hand, their suspicions would be all over the internet. Rumours would be spread, and AJ didn't doubt either her or Punk needed that sort of drama in their lives.

She took the note with her other hand and opened it, furiously tearing it up after reading it out loud for the final time.

"April, meet me just outside my room at exactly 7:30pm, we need to talk, love Phil," she whispered to herself. She shoved the shredded paper into her jacket pocket, pulling her sleeves over her hands to keep herself warm while she waited. She glanced up at the large clock ticking away at the end of the hall. 7:29 exactly.

"Ah, you're early," her best friend smiled, turning round the corner with a bottle of wine and two glasses. AJ smiled back at him before looking down at the carpeted floor. Cream coloured, almost as white as the walls. "Were you followed?" He asked, swiping his key card over the door handle. She shook her head and followed him inside.

Punk's room was identical to hers. Blood red cabinets surrounding the pure white bed, a crimson carpet extending all the way into the small kitchen area. The little bathroom had a matching crimson shower mat and cabinet, with a crimson shower curtain and towels.

"So um, why do we need to talk? Is something wrong?" AJ settled herself down on the edge of the bed, directing her attention towards Punk. She tilted her head in confusion as he poured red wine into the two wine glasses, bringing them over to the bed he also settled himself on.

"No April, nothing's wrong," Punk said, taking a sip from his glass. "Cheers," he said, raising his glass after clinking it with AJ's. She looked uncertain, as if she was worried about Punk. Her best friend never kept secrets and she was disappointed that he clearly wasn't telling her everything.

"Phil, don't lie to me," she said with a serious look on her face. He glanced at her for a moment and then took a long swig of his wine, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. AJ smirked.

"Fine, fine, but you might not like what you hear," he warned her. AJ just shrugged her shoulders and placed her still full glass on the bed side table. She pushed herself up so she was propped up against the pillows. Punk did the same, stretching himself out onto the bed.

"Hit me," she confidently exclaimed, ready for anything and everything Punk could say.

"You sure?" he scowled a little.

"Um yes. Phil. Come on. It can't be that bad right?" She threw her arm around his shoulders and smiled at him, loving the fact he relaxed at her touch.

"I heard you were a virgin," Punk said, not looking AJ in the eyes. He picked up his glass from the bedside table beside him and finished it off, downing over half a glass in one gulp. AJ's heart dropped. Although it was true, she had never told anybody except her best girlfriend, Kaitlyn. Instead of storming out of Punk's room and back to her own floor to give Kaitlyn a piece of her mind, she decided to just be honest with Punk and nodded in an almost comedic manner.

"What, did Kaitlyn tell you that?" She tried to laugh it off, but she still couldn't believe that one of her best friends couldn't be trusted. Punk nodded and sat up straight, no longer leaning against the pillows.

"But I told her it wasn't true," Punk said. AJ looked up at him, and to her surprise, he was smirking. "April, I have a proposition to make."


End file.
